Carrusel
by RxO
Summary: y dicen que la vida da vuelta como un carrusel...nos guste o no somos pasajeros de ella


**Carrusel**

**por**

**Vitage**

* * *

_Tic tac_

_Tic tac_

Resonaban en sus oídos, una y otra vez obligándola a acelerar su paso, tratando de caminar lo mas rápido posible que le permitían los tacones, su pecho estaba agitado subía y bajaba anormalmente y en su mente un sin fin de palabras altisonantes volaban.

-kagome- escucho a alguien gritar su nombre

Volteo y paso rápido su vista sin detenerse, no ver a ninguna cara conocida, murmuro algo para si mientras seguía su camino

-kagome- volvió a escuchar

Y esta vez si se detuvo, ya segura que la voz que la llamaba no había sido producto de su imaginación; de la nada una mano la sujeto de su cintura, kagome voltio preparada para golpear a quien sea que sea, pero fue recibida por un par de labios.

-hola querida-dijo el dueño de la voz con una bella sonrisa decorando su boca

-tu, tu kouga no vuelvas a asustarme así, pensé que iba a ser asaltada a plena luz del día.- gruño kagome mientras le pegaba en el pecho y rompía el abrazo que la había retenido segundos atrás.

-kagome por favor estas en la cd. de Tokio, estas en la mejor avenida de Tokio, estas a unas cuadras de una de las compañías mas importantes , la cual esta rodeada de policías y creíste que era un ladrón?

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y se giro para seguir caminando sin dirigirle la palabra

-oh vamos kagome! No seas orgullosa!-grito kouga conforme kagome avanzaba

Pero ella siguió avanzando, un paso tras otro, con un caminar pausado ahora, con una respiración tranquila y una sonrisa prepotente en los labios. Que mas deba si ahora llegaba tarde, el jefe aun no llegaba.

* * *

Kouga era el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad o por lo menos así lo titulaba una revista del corazón en su publicación mas reciente, lo describía como si de un dios se tratase, la revista sabía todo de el, desde cuantos ceros había en su cuenta de bancos hasta como le gustaba el jugo en las mañanas.

Si sabia todo, excepto un pequeño gran detalle….. que este soltero hacia unos meses ya no era un soltero.

Había conocido a kagome en una reunión laboral, la había amado desde el momento que la olio, sonaria algo raro, pero asi fue, había entrado a esa oficina y lo primero que sintió fue aquella fragancia envolvente y hechizante, nunca había olido algo tan maravilloso y le pareció aun mas maravilloso cuando vio de quien provenía ese olor.

Ahí estaba ella, menuda y delicada; la recorrió desde su negra cabellera, pasando unos ojos impresionantemente azules adornados por unas espesas pestañas, siguiendo con una nariz pequeña y respingada continuando con una boca carnosa de color carmesí hasta llegar a sus pies, ni un detalle de ella lo paso por alto , y al final ocurrió algo impensable, kouga tembló de pies a la cabeza, por fin la había encontrado.

No supo de que trato aquella junta y ni le importo, solo supo que al final de la junta, le pidió que trabajara con él, solo supo que ella había soltado una risa y había dicho que no, que tenia que ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente bueno para dejar su actual trabajo; y solo supo que a la semana le ofreció un anillo demasiado pesado para su frágiles manos.

Y ahora la amaba como un loco y si tal vez sea verdad lo que murmuraban las malas lenguas, tal vez ella no lo amaba y solo amaba los ceros que con el iban, pero sabia que podría lograr que ella lo amase…

* * *

Kagome saludo a algunas cuantas caras cuanto entro, sabia que la veían como una oportunistas pero lo que lo demás piensen le había dejado de importar hacia algunos años, había aprendido a decir yo antes que nada, había aprendido que la vida no era justo, pero que aceptarlo no era la única solución.. por lo menos no para ella.

Entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, pero mas tardo en quitarse el abrigo, que en que su secretaria le hablara por el intercomunicador.

-señorita Higurashi. El nuevo socio quisiera conocerla, ha estado esperándola desde hace media hora

Kagome solo suspiro y contesto con voz monótona- hazlo pasar.

Empezó a sacar el historial de la nueva empresa, la verdad que no lo había leído si quiera pero sin embargo se creía lo bastante capaz para atender a este cliente. Así que tan absorta estaba leyendo rápidamente algunos datos de la empresa que no escucho a la puerta abrirse tan siquiera.

Y solo levanto la vista cuando escucho su nombre en una voz muy conocida y se quedo helada sin saber que hacer, como hacia tiempo que no el pasaba, con medio alzo la vista y justo como si fuera un sueño, se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que en años no había visto.

-inuyasha- murmuro kagome más para si que para alguien mas

-años son verte querida

Kagome se levanto acomodando su falda y lentamente dijo- si años son verte, mm desde que me abandonaste no?

-oh kami, aun sigues con eso, kagome supéralo, paso hace 5 años y por lo visto te va bastante bien

Kagome se quedo callado solo viéndolo, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo endemoniadamente guapo, como aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez hacia 10 años y sin poder evitarlo murmuro con odio- eres un sínico, diciendo que lo supere como si todos los días te abandonara tu esposo para irse con tu mejor amiga, dejando una carta diciendo "lo siento pero hasta la muerte es demasiado tiempo. pd: que inteligente fue mi abogado con el contrato prematrimonial no crees?"

-bueno tal vez me pase un poco, pero luego si mal no recuerdo te ofrecí una pensión alimenticia la cual tu rechazaste.

-tengo dignidad sabes y bueno luego que eras bastante reemplazable en diferentes aspectos

Inuyasha soltó una risilla y por primera vez en 5 años se tomo el tiempo de observarla, sin duda kagome era una mujer hermosa siempre lo fue, eso nunca cambiaria mas sin embargo había ahí algo, ese algo que no tenia hacia 10 años , ese algo que hizo querérsela llevar a la cama de nuevo .

-segura? Te ves bastante tensa y sabes aun recuerdo como quitarte el estrés- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- le veo en 5 min en la sala de juntas Sr. Taisho.

Él se detuvo, sonrió de lado y dando media vuelta salió de la oficina con aquella gracia que le caracterizaba.

y ella se quedo ahí, parada, con la vista perdida; de un minuto a otro rompió en llanto, lloro como no se había permitido llorar en mucho tiempo, lloro con desesperación, lloro con odio hacia inuyasha, con rencor hacia ella porque aunque habían pasado 5 años lo seguía amando…

y ahora mas que nunca sabia que la vida no era justa, nunca era justa.

* * *

**:) hacia mucho que quería escribir un fanfic, pero estoy apunto de entrar a la universidad y ver la admisión y todo ese rollo lleva su tiempo, es mas aun no se en cual estudiare :C**

**En fin espero que les agrade en verdad; si es asi uds. saben que hacer )**


End file.
